Moons and Stars
by DarknessFlameWolf
Summary: Two lioness cubs are in the luggage hold of a plane where they will be going to France with their owner, Jeffery, and Mother. But things don’t go as planned. Now, stuck somewhere in Africa how will the pampered lioness cope?
1. Sisters and the Plane

**Summary- Two lioness cubs are in the luggage hold of a plane where they will be going to France with their owner, Jeffery, and Mother. But things don't go as planned. Now, stuck somewhere in Africa how will the pampered lionesses cope?**

**Note- As I promised here is the new redone series of Cats' Island! I hope you like this new story that I put a lot of thought into stick with it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Lion King!!!**

**Legend_-_** "Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Flashback_

**Japanese word (meaning)**

**Japanese name**

**

* * *

**

**_Sisters and the Plane_**

* * *

A young lioness lay motionless on the smooth black silk of her oval bed. Her delicate midnight fur heaving up and down with each breath, her front and back paws were dipped in a milky-cream white. The scarlet eyes she obtained were hidden behind calmly shut eyelids. 

"Moonlight! Starlight!"

She abruptly opened her eyes at the voice of her master, Jeffery.

Moonlight was the older sister of the lioness, Starlight. They were the only cubs to be born before a deadly disease killed their mother, **Natsuhiboshi**.

Jeffery called again.

Moonlight eased her way out of the basket where she laid. She stretched, her front pressed against the cream-colored carpet, claws unsheathed, tail in the air along with her rear. Once she was in her walking position she left the room. Trotting down the stairs focused on scenting her kin.

"**Hoshi**! We have to go now!" Moonlight's mew sounded irritated. _Now where is she?! _

As the pads on her paws touched the icy maroon marble downstairs, she called out with a loud meow. "Starlight! We really have to go now! **Buta (Pig)** is going to—" Moonlight was cut off as the **buta (pig)**, also known as Pepper Bergen, sent her screeching vocals throughout the mansion. 

"Jeffery, we are going to be late! I told you to leave those filthy things here!"

The lionesses' master shot back in defense with a defiant hiss, "No!"

As the war between mother and son started, Moonlight snaked her way into the backyard to find Starlight on the lively sea of green grass, playing and watching the butterflies surround the bright gold and blue rare flowers.

Moonlight's scent wafted to Starlight's nose and she quickly spun around.

Starlight's angelic golden fur shined as the brilliant sunlight beamed. The silver splotch at the end of her tail lashed gently. Bright sea blue eyes stared at the cub with a tint of slight confusion. "What's wrong **Tsuki**?"

"**Baka (idiot)**, do you know what day it is?" Moonlight demanded from her younger kin.

"Don't call me an idiot, and I believe it is Saturday."

"Good, now where are we supposed to _be_ on Saturday?" The eldest growled, glaring at **Hoshi **with deep blood eyes.

"Oh, it's that time already?" Starlight inquired, tilting her head calmly to one side.

"Yes, now **Buta (pig)** has started her rampage, and you're over here playing with butterflies!" Moonlight hissed. Starlight evenly looked at her sister and shrugged.

"We should go then since **Tatsujin (Master) **must be looking for us," Starlight stated walking past her kin and tapping Moonlight's black nose with the tip of her tail.

The sisters trotted towards the maroon door with glass plating shaped as a giant leaf. Moonlight was a few paces in front of Starlight; reaching Jeffery, her light mew caught the human's ear. Jeffery stopped his argument with his mother and bent down to pet the cubs. "There you two are!" He exclaimed, his dark locks falling in front of his honey brown eyes and light tanned face.

"Hurry up Jeffery, and get those flee-bags in a cage!" The overly plump woman snapped with a sigh, fixing her ebony silk dress.

As the limo took the Bergens to the airport, Pepper spent her time glaring at them with loathing. _Stop looking at us you _**oban (old hag)**Those words slithered across Moonlight's mind like a snake slipping past a fenced barrier. Moonlight hissed at the round woman.

"You're such a disgusting creature," Pepper sneered, scrunching up her wide face like a troll that had been ran over. Jeffery's mother snapped her head in the other direction silently refusing to look at the lioness any longer.

"**Aneue (Older sister)**, please stop," Starlight meowed from her spot on the dark colored carpet.

"Whatever…"

The rest of the way quivered in eerie peace.

* * *

After what seemed as forever, they finally got to the airport that looked more like a luxury hotel. Although it looked like a peaceful hotel, it was an ear-deafening war inside; do to the planes and the yelling of humans. People were scattering like rats to catch their planes. Moonlight and Starlight looked at the pathetic humans while in their highly decorated caged with the bottom inside of the cage covered with a satin blue-red pillow. 

"Don't get too worried in the hold girls, I've told them to take extra good care of you," Jeffery murmured proudly to the sisters. They mewed in response.

* * *

After an hour of flying, the cubs were finally relaxed in their cage. Suddenly Starlight and Moonlight's ears shot up towards a disturbing cringe of a door. 

"What was that?" Moonlight growled in a low mew.

"N-not sure," **Hoshi **stuttered.

"Want to check it out?" Without waiting for a response, Moonlight stuck her paw out of the cage and, hooking her claw into the latch, opened the barred gate. "Got it!" She meowed in triumph. Not until after opening the cage door had Moonlight realized what the squeaking of old and rusty hinges were. Scarlet and sea blue eyes widen in fear as the plane tilted heavily and, along with luggage, the siblings were thrown out forcefully. Instinctively, they latched onto two large suitcases as they crashed into deep water.

* * *

**That was the new series of Cats' Island! I hope I eased Toboe-kun's mind on their descriptions! R&R!**

* * *

**Preview-**

**Chapter Two: New World-**

Moonlight shrugged, "Maybe if we're lucky." Starlight looked at her kin in sadness, why did she, the younger sibling, always have to be the responsible one in this family? Suddenly, an alarming scent attacked her nose. Something was coming, and it wasn't friendly.

"**Aneue (older sister)**..."

"Now I think we should hide!" Moonlight helped **Hoshi** up to hide in green bushy foliage nearby.


	2. Danger No Moonlight!

**Summery- Two lioness cubs are in the luggage hold of a plane where they will be going to France with their owner, Jeffery, and mother. But things don't go as planned. Now, stuck somewhere in Africa how will the pampered lionesses cope?**

**Note- Since I made you wait a long while here is chapter 2. Also for all future chapters I want to say that they landed in Eastern Africa, so grass and tree are more common in this territory. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Lion King!!!**

**Legend_-_** "Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Flashback_

**Japanese word (meaning)**

* * *

**_Danger... No Moonlight!_**

**

* * *

** slowly opened her heavy eyelids. Her angelic golden fur soaked as she lay on her side, floating on a midnight suitcase. What happened? The memories came back in a rushing blur. 

_Oh yeah, that's what happened. _Sea blue eyes widen with realization as she lifted her head. Where was Moonlight? As Starlight tried to call out, her voice squeaked with worry and exhaustion, "**Aneue (older sister)**!"

Slight rustling movement to the right caught her gentle eye. The lioness struggled to her feet; her silver splotched paws shaking with the extra effort to try to keep the suitcase from wobbling under her unbalanced progress.

Quickly, she lost her balance and slipped into the cold clear water with a _splash_. As Starlight's head bobbled to the surface she heard the powerful roar from her kin.

"Moonlight! Over here, help!"

**Tsuki's** ebony head popped out from behind a broad savannah tree and ran to the edge of the spring, "I've finally found you!" **Hoshi** tried to paddle to shore but Moonlight had already started paddling towards her. The younger kin felt a tug at the scruff of her neck and realized what her sister was doing.

"**Tsuki**! I can swim by myself!"

The way Moonlight glared at her from the corner of her eye told her that she shouldn't argue. Once her paws touch the solid ground, pain shocked her hind leg. She had no choice but to lay on her silver stomach. Moonlight looked at her with a calm and worried face.

"That's why I didn't want you to move around in the water. Don't put too much strain on that back leg." Moonlight ordered seriously.

"**Aneue (older sister)**, you always get serious when I'm injured. But please realize it's not serious, only a minor wound," Starlight murmured trying to reassure the crimson-eyed lioness. After a long silence Moonlight mewed, "So where are we?"

"This place looks familiar, maybe I recognize it from one of **Tatsujin's (Master's)** textbooks," **Hoshi** mewed calmly. **Tsuki's** right eye twitched, "Are you saying we're in a book?"

Starlight sighed. _And you call me a _**baka (idiot)… **

"No, **aneue (older sister)**, I was simply comparing where we are to my memories!" Starlight looked around carefully one more time. Why did it feel like she'd _been_ here before? She continued to glance around as if searching for clues or answers for the questions speeding throughout her mind. She found none. Her ears dropped in disappointment but stared around blindly anyways. There had to be answers somewhere, the lioness could sense it.

"These smells are weird," Moonlight meowed, scrunching up her face in repugnance. The land reeked with the fresh scent of unsanitary dog.

**Hoshi** was startled out of her thoughts as she looked at her sister. "**N-nani (W-what)**?" **Tsuki** repeated her statement. While the eldest kin spoke Starlight extended her nose to smell the uneven terrain.

"Wait! I remember now, this must be Africa!" **Hoshi** meowed in bewilderment.

" Africa?" **Tsuki** repeated cocking her head to the side. Starlight nodded silently, this place made her feel like running, but why? Moonlight swiftly shook her head side to side, trying to believe with her eyes that they fell in Africa. Disbelief consuming her ruby eyes, she agreed with **Hoshi**.

"We should look around," Starlight mewed looking towards her sister. There was no point of just laying in an unfamiliar territory without food or shelter.

"I don't think we should do that," Moonlight mewled. What had her jumpy? Normally if anything horrific like this happened she was the first to suggest an exploration of the region.

"Well, I highly doubt that someone will find us and feed us."

Moonlight shrugged at the logical statement, "Maybe if we're lucky." Starlight looked at her kin in sadness; why did she, the younger sibling, always have to be the responsible one in the family? Suddenly, a smell attacked her nose with alarm. Something was coming, and it wasn't friendly.

"**Aneue (older sister)**..."

"Now I think we should hide!" Moonlight recommended helping **Hoshi** up to hide in green bushy foliage nearby.

Roughly seconds off, an abnormally large hyena stalked the area they were just in. Two more followed him; their spotted furs dirty and unkempt.

The largest one spoke with a husky, tired voice, "I'm sure I smelled lion-trash but it looks like they ran. Those cowards; if they were going to break the Truce then they should've at least had the back bone to show themselves!"

The two young followers eyed the luggage and various objects in the water and random parts of the wide terrain with speculating eyes. "Hey, Rock, what is all this crap?"

"That's not what we came to see," Rock snapped as he continued, "as soon as we find those trespassers, clean this place up!" Rock abruptly stopped when the wind shifted and started going downwind; the lionesses fear scent being carried on the cool breeze. With a silent signal all of the hyenas slowly stalked to the brush the siblings were hiding under.

_W-we need to get out of here! But they're too close to do anything! _

"**Hoshi**, I'll distract them and you run while there is an opening. Understand?"

Starlight looked at her sister with wide, startled eyes. "No, it's too risky. I can't lose you like we lost **Okaa-san (Mother)**!" **Hoshi** whispered as the hyenas got near them. Not listening to Starlight, Moonlight sprinted out of the bush at an angle.

She glared defiantly at Rock. "Hey Mutt-bags, call me lion-trash again and see if I don't rip off your heads!"

**Tsuki's** stance was in a low crouching position as if she was ready to attack and kill.

**Aneue**_, what are you thinking? _**Hoshi** thought in horror. She had to do something or else Moonlight would be killed. But what? Starlight herself was in no condition to help with her hind leg injured let alone having no fighting experience. _What should I do? What should I do _**kuso (damn it)**

**Hoshi** was surprised when Moonlight pretended to run at them but turned and sprinted towards the new terrain.

"After her!" Rock barked running as fast as his chubby legs could go. Starlight's heart beat wildly against her chest as she watched in shock at her kin. Slowly and silently **Hoshi** chased after the party, ignoring the pain in her hind leg.

_I have to do something! Think, THINK!_ She tightly shut her scared eyes. But everything was in failure. She threw open her eyes as she heard her sister's yelp.

Starlight stopped dead in her paw steps as she saw her sister struggling on the ground under the power of one of the hyenas. Moonlight's face was twisted in anger and defiance.

"Let me go you piece of trash!" Moonlight growled, not willing to admit defeat.

"You're cute for lion-trash, but you should learn your place!" Slowly the hyena bit her neck and tossed his head side to side, trying to make her flesh tear. **Tsuki **hissed in pain as blood gushed out onto the dusty weeded ground. The other hyenas laughed and sneered in humor on how weak she was.

* * *

**-grumbles- Evil damn hyenas... Moonlight's protectiveness over Hoshi is adorable! Although... Starlight might not agree since one day she might be killed doing it... -.-' Later chapters you'll see a darker and more stuborn Moonlight. **

**Note: I'm not the world's fastest updater so don't expect weekly updates. If you want to know ANYTHING on the progress of the story, e-mail me or look at my profile. Oh, yes, before I forget, my dad is a genius at breaking and/or frying the memory for the computer and then steals my laptop. So, I'll try to beat him with a stick to save my laptop, he's already blocked a couple of my sites -.-', but I can't make any promises. He is an _EVIL_ man... Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Sons of the Pride

**Summary-Two lioness cubs are in the luggage hold of a plane where they will be going to France with their owner, Jeffery, and Mother. But things don't go as planned. Now, stuck somewhere in Africa how will the pampered lioness cope?**

**Note- Here's chapter 3. Sadly, I have nothing to say... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Lion King!!!**

**Legend-** "Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Flashback_

**Japanese word (meaning)**

**Japanese name**

**

* * *

**

_Sons of the Pride_

* * *

Starlight opened her mouth to try to stop him but nothing would come out, she felt paralyzed as fear pulsed through her in waves. Her body stared to shake when the free hyena's sadistic stare was turned to her. Suddenly her nose caught an unfamiliar scent, different from the hyenas'. She looked up in time to see a long charcoal orange-red lion body dash over her head. Three more lions followed after him. Two teenage lions in the group stayed back to protect Starlight. The lioness and lion tackled the surprised hyenas to the ground, and away from the injured lioness. 

"Get out of our territory!" The lioness howled. Her mate hovered over an unconscious Moonlight and picked her up by the scuff of her neck, being careful not to open her neck wound more.

Rock, remembering earlier events, looked at her in rage, "What is the meaning of this? You promised never to enter our territory as long as we stayed out of yours! "

"What are you saying? We haven't been on your territory!"

"Then how do you explain them?" The youngest hyena asked out of place; his shaggy brown coat heaving with each breath.

"Shut up, Leaf!" Rock yelled at the ignorant hyena that had pinned Moonlight. "But, he does have a point. If you supposedly haven't gone on our territory then why did we have to chase those _rats_ out?" Rock shoved his wide black nose into the air to point at Starlight and Moonlight, who was lying on the ground, wound-side up. Her bleeding had barely stopped and was still tender.

The lioness was about to defend the sisters until **Hoshi** cut her off. "It wasn't their fault! We fell from the sky!" All of the lions looked baffled but the intruders laughed as if it were a mere joke.

"Do you honestly think we're _that_ stupid? You can't fall from the sky. It's impossible!"

"Then how do you explain the luggage in the pool of water?" For once it seemed that the hyenas understood.

"I suppose that we'll let you go with a warning. Stay out of our territory!" Rock ordered as if he controlled them.

The lioness standing in front of him wasn't intimidated, but angry. "You do not call the shots on _my_ territory!"

The hyenas seemed to have realized this mistake and ran back to their area leaving flying dirt, rustling leaves and annoyed lions. Starlight looked at everyone slowly with her confused and somewhat frightened eyes until finally resting on her unconscious kin. One of the two young lions "protecting" her noticed this and stated boldly, "Don't worry, my Dad wouldn't let her die!"

"**H-hai** (**Y-yes**)," **Hoshi **looked at the golden cub with uncertainty. He looked kind enough but then again appearances can be deceiving. His bright golden eyes looked at her in befuddlement. "Hi?"

"Oh, **go**- I mean sorry. **Hai (Yes)** means yes or other things similar things to that in Japanese," Starlight defined. "Forgive my manners, my name is Starlight."

The teen grinned sheepishly and spoke, "I'm Kree and the silent cub over here is Kite." The charcoal fire-red 'cub' known as Kite glared at his younger brother not even acknowledging Starlight and snapped. "Shut up Moron, I'm not a cub!"

The lioness, Kite and Kree's mother, walked up and smiled warmly at the cub lioness. "I am Wind, please excuse my cubs. It's a pleasure to meet you."

**Hoshi **smiled in response, she could see how the beautiful lioness got her name. Long white slashes were on random parts of her slim body. Her sky blue eyes shimmered in the light. The muscles on her front and hind legs were strong and powerful. Wind could never be mistaken for weak.

Starlight bowed and walked over to her sister; her wound stung but not much anymore. As **Hoshi** examined her kin she noticed that **Tsuki's**breath was ragged and she looked tired. **Hoshi's** eyes shimmered with tears but she refused to release them.

The lion that was taking care of Moonlight sighed in a deep rumble, "She's just fine. What is her name anyways?"

"Her name is Moonlight."

"I'll take Moonlight to our pride. You can come with Wind and the boys when you're ready," His orange-red fur shined with the sun as he gently grabbed Moonlight by her scruff. Starlight started to protest but stopped. **Tsuki **needed help and she couldn't do anything. If it weren't for her foolishness her kin wouldn't be hurt. She watched as he left and turned to face the others.

"Please excuse Wildfire, he's been acting like that for a while," Wind sighed as she watched his departing figure. **Hoshi** looked at her. "How did you find us?"

This time it was Kite who spoke, "Actually, we're on patrol and we scented hyenas so we came here to chase them off. You just happened to be there."

_He might be cute but he's quite rude. _**Hoshi** thought looking at him.

His own kin glared at him, "Don't be a brat, Kite! Don't you have a 'nice bone' in your body?"

"Guess not," Kite replied plainly. Before they could murder each other, Wind cut in, "I think we should get back. Dinner will be gone if we get there too late."

Both of the brothers nodded and walked off, Kree's white slashed paws and Kite's vertical black slashed paws scrapped against the rocky floor as they headed towards their home. Wind sighed in relief and started walking after them until she realized Starlight wasn't following. "Are you okay?"

Dazed, Starlight paid no attention to Wind but looked up at the sky. Did **Tatsujin (Master)** know that they were gone? What will he do when he finds out? Suddenly, a tail flew in front of her. She quickly looked at Wind and apologized.

"No problem, now come on. You must be hungry."

"**Ha**- I mean yes."

* * *

As they got to the mouth of the rocky den most were surrounding Moonlight's body. **Hoshi** wondered if something bad happened so she quickly walked to her, gently pushing some lions and lionesses away. When she got to the center, she saw **Tsuki** awake and sitting, her shadowy colored tail resting neatly over her white paws. A green colored residue was covering her healing wound.

"**Aneue (Older sister)**! You're okay!" **Hoshi** exclaimed.

"Of coarse, I told you everything would be alright. But where are we and who are they? And what the hell happened to those mutt-bags?"

Starlight sighed; this was going to take while. After some time, Moonlight finally understood. Slowly, **Tsuki** stalked up to Wind and Wildfire who were in a corner of the den sharing a piece of tender meat. "I suppose I should thank you for taking care of us," Moonlight muttered not looking at them directly. She never was good at asking for help let alone thanking someone for it.

Angered by her sibling's rudeness, **Hoshi** bit her tail.

"Ouch! What was that for **kuso (damn it)**?" Moonlight howled glaring at her kin; she quickly retrieved her tail from Starlight's mouth.

"For being rude! **Okaa-san (Mother)** taught you better!" **Hoshi** scolded. She knew that every time **Tsuki** did something wrong, she would to refer to their mother. It was mean, but Moonlight never respected anyone, except for her sister, since the death of **Natsuhiboshi**.

Reluctantly, **Tsuki** bowed into a low crouch and thanked them again. "Thank you for helping us in our time of need."

Wind giggled lightly and replied, "Its just fine, Moon." Moonlight flinched slightly at the nickname, unnoticed to everyone excepted Starlight. "There is a saying in this pride," Wind continued, "whether you're mad at them, or don't know them, or even if they're not your family, never leave one in danger."

Silently **Hoshi** repeated it in her head. Where had she heard that before? Quickly, she brushed it off, and stored it in one of the deep recesses in her mind.

Suddenly, Kite and Kree ran up along side their father.

"Dad. Kite, Tailow, and I want to go to the Watering Hole. Can we?"

"No," Wildfire stated plainly and sternly.

Kree mouth dropped dramatically. "Why? Huh, why? Why can't we? Kite was joking when he was trying to drown me! I promise that's the case! I won't slap him again. Please, please, please, _please_…" Kree kept babbling 'please' over and over.

Wildfire exhaled noisily, Kree was supposed to rule the pride after Kai and Kite. Was this how he was going to act? Starlight looked at him slightly frightened by his behavior. _Appearances _can_ be deceiving. _

Starlight looked at her sister just in time to see her roll her eyes at the dramatic cub.

"And you call me dramatic. If I'm dramatic that must be insane." Moonlight sighed. Without warning **Tsuki** padded over to Wind. "**Kaze**, what is a watering hole?"

"Something that you drink out of."

"Can I see one?"

"Umm, sure. I suppose I could take you," She replied smiling sweetly at Starlight's kin. Getting up, Wind turned at faced her mate. "Honey, I'm going to the Watering Hole. So, I might as well take them," Wind stated, referring to the boys. Wildfire simply nodded in response and went back to his meal.

Confused, Starlight walked next to her sister. "What are you talking about; you know what a watering hole is. **Okaa-san (Mother)** told us."

"I know but it was the only way to shut that **baka (idiot)** up."

"**Aneue (Older sister)**, please don't call him names," **Hoshi** sighed. Moonlight always called lions and lionesses names, whether they were nice or rude. Why? She didn't know. Starlight believed it was so that her kin would give her a name for herself. **Tsuki** didn't like being one of the crowd; she guessed it was the awkward feeling that was aroused from it.

"Come on Star, Moon! We're going to leave you!" Kree bellowed his golden eyes bright with mischief.

"If he calls me that again, I might hurt him," Moonlight whispered dangerously in **Hoshi's** ear as she walked past her. Starlight sighed in defeat, ever since a few hours ago she's been so bossy and seriously **nekura (dark-natured)**. Snapping out of her daze, she plodded after them.

As they left the den, Kree bounced around rambling about the last time he was at the Watering Hole. Starlight seemed calm but Moonlight looked like she wanted to rip out his throat. Once they got to the Watering Hole, Starlight looked at the glistening water in awe; the way the brilliant stars and moon shined on the water made her feel peaceful. Kree seemed to automatically settle down once he saw the reflecting water.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kree asked walking up beside her. She nodded in agreement. Not as enamored by the site, Moonlight walked up to Wind. "How did you know what **kaze** meant?"

"When I was younger I had…an ability to speak with the Elders."

"Elders?" Moonlight asked, interested in this story.

* * *

**I love my little Kite! -Kite glares- Oh, shut up! What is this little story involving these "Elders"? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter... Hehe. Yes, I am hyper, and I am proud of it!!! O.O Anyway, the next chapter talks about these "Elders" and some of Moonlight's dark past. **

**Note: The chapters that have Tsuki's past will have more Japanese since she wasn't born in Africa but somewhere in JAPAN. **

**Forget about all of my babling, REVIEW PLEASE! I get depressed when it says I have 600+ hits demo only 19 reviews... WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT!?! I won't force you, it's too troublesome, but please R&R!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Natsuhiboshi and the Icy Vibe

**Summary-Two lioness cubs are in the luggage hold of a plane where they will be going to France with their owner, Jeffery, and Mother. But things don't go as planned. Now, stuck somewhere in Africa how will the pampered lioness cope?**

**Note- Here's chap. 4! I have nothing important to say except this chapter will be you some more on Moonlight's past. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Lion King!!!**

**Legend-** "Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Flashback_

**Japanese word (meaning)**

**Japanese name**

**

* * *

**

_Natsuhiboshi and the Icy Vibe_

* * *

"Yes, Elders. They're the ancestors and guardians of this pride. They spoke to me in many different languages, most I did not understand. The one word I did understand in every language was 'Wind', my name," The sky-blue eyed lioness explained. 

"But, you said 'I had', why don't you have it anymore?" Curiosity shimmered in Moonlight's crimson eyes.

Wind looked at the ground in saddest. **Tsuki** lowered her ears as a signal of regret but her calm, untouched voice showed no sign of it. "**Gomen (Sorry)**, I didn't mean to ask you something that personal."

Wind quickly looked up at the lioness. "No need to fret," She continued, "before I was born, a war was going on between my pride and a neighboring one. The day I was born, I was born with a prophecy. One I didn't want to carry out. Once I got the 'ability', I was told that there are rules to keeping it. But, I didn't like the rules and betrayed it, along with everyone else who had faith in me."

"What was the prophecy?"

"Honestly, I don't know. No one ever told me, or more like weren't allowed to tell me," Wind smiled and looked at the sky, "but, we shouldn't dwell on the past, should we?"

**Tsuki** looked away, closing her eyes.

"As if it's that easy," She whispered low enough that Wind didn't hear.

"Thanks for the story." Moonlight replied and started walking towards her kin. Wind looked at her; about to ask if something was wrong until a display of glistening water flew into the sky. It was soon followed by a deep yowl by Kree.

"Moron, I told you not to slip. But I guess some lions are too stupid," Kite stated, looking at his soaked younger brother.

"I thought you promised this wouldn't happen if I covered for you!" Kree wined. Kree was slouching in a sitting position, his legs in a wide crouch; his ears were flat and dripping with water.

"I guess I lied."

**Tsuki** laughed while **Hoshi** slightly giggled. The two lions looked at the lionesses and blushed.

As Kite's guard was down, Tailow silently walked behind the unsuspecting lion and push him into the water. Kite flew head first into the Watering Hole and growled as he stood up. All of his charcoal fire-red fur was dipping heavily in raindrops.

"What the hell was that for? I didn't ask for a bath!" Kite spat as he shook the water with such great force that it splashed everyone.

"That's what you get for being off-guard!" Tailow snapped, his green eyes twinkled in victory as he backed away, getting out of range of the opposing water. Moonlight and Starlight didn't know what to say to the unmannered lions. Ever since **Hoshi** was born, the only lions they saw were calm and quiet, not rustled and violent.

"Cubs, it's time to start heading back to the den. You know how Wildfire is about the Curfew," Wildfire's mate instructed.

"But, we're with you!" Kree wined once again. The males paid no heed to the "cubs" comment.

"**Go-ruden**, I don't think you should argue with your **okaa****-san (mother)**," Starlight suggested looking at him. She walked away from her kin and started to talk to Kree. **Tsuki** rolled her eyes and they rolled to the sky; her eyes widen in revulsion. Kite noticed this as he stalked out of the water. He looked up to try to catch what she was disgusted about, and then he saw it. **Natsuhiboshi**; the red star.

Kite looked confused, why would she give that kind of look to a star? He walked toward her distressed figure and stationed his head inches in front of her.

"Why are you looking like that at a star?"

Tsuki blinked then noticed the distance between them and yowled. Kite seemed taken back by the loud ringing in his ear.

"Why the hell did you yowl for, damn it?" Kite yelled shaking his head, a failed attempt to stop the ringing.

"Why were you in my face?" Moonlight shot back. The others looked at the couple and laughed.

"**Aneue (Older sister)**, don't be mad, he was only concerned," Hoshi defended lightly. But, she didn't know why **Tsuki** was dazed in the first place. Even since Starlight was born, she had never actually _seen_ her kin in a dazed-state.

Kite and **Tsuki** glanced at Starlight. Kite had a slight blush on his face.

"I never said I was concerned."

Moonlight seemed to gain her composure and looked at Wind with a now bored look in her scarlet eyes, "Can we go now? I've had enough of the stars and moon."

The ice seeping out of her voice startled and worried Starlight. Gingerly, she looked up; Kite was talking about a star? As Starlight looked up she saw **Natsuhiboshi**. _Why would Moonlight look at _**Okaa-san (Mother)**_ with disgust? Does she really hate her for what happened?_

"Um… Okay. Let's go boys!" Wind ordered wearily with a slash of her snow tail.

* * *

As they walked back, Wind was in the front with **Kasen**, **Go**-**ruden **and Tailow right at her heel, Starlight and Moonlight occupied the back. Silently, **Hoshi** motioned **Tsuki** to slow down. Moonlight looked at her kin wondering what she wanted. 

"**Nani (What)**?"

**Hoshi** hung her head low, shadows covering her eyes, "Do you…hate **Okaa-san** **(Mother)**?" Moonlight stopped dead, her eyes wide but her face expression was in shock. "W-why d-do you ask?"

"**Kasen** caught you glaring at **Okaa-san (Mother)**, no?" Starlight asked anxiously. Moonlight seemed to understand and glared at the ground, "Come on, they're leaving us behind."

**Kuso (Damn it)**_! Why does she always have to disquiet herself to me when it involves _**Okaa-san (Mother)**Moonlight thought with anger as she ran to catch up to the older lions and lioness. **Hoshi** looked at her mother one last time before sprinting to catch up with the retreating figures.

Once they got to the rocky den, everyone bid goodnight and went off to their corners. Starlight and Moonlight followed Wind and found two spots unoccupied. As Moonlight started to fall asleep, her mother unexpectedly appeared in her head. Memories **Tsuki** hid deeply in her mind abruptly started to replay:

_Angelic golden lions and lionesses gathered around a single lioness. They started to congratulate her about her first-born but stopped once they saw the cub. __Midnight__ fur, black __midnight__ fur. Slowly they started to back away, troubled. The cub mewed innocently against her mother's stomach. _

_"_**Natsuhiboshi-chan**_, she's black," A lionesses mewed anxiously, hiding her own cub behind her and away for the "cured" lioness cub. _

**Natsuhiboshi** _licked her still mewing daughter, ignoring her friend. In the far corner of the den one of the Eldest lions,_ **Nagareboshi**_, walked up to _**Tsukikage's**_ mother. "You know what has to be done," He hissed, glaring at her daughter. Silently _**Natsuhiboshi**_ nodded. _

"_But, can't we look past the rules just this once?"_ **Natsuhiboshi** _mewled, hope rising in her throat. _

_"That wouldn't be fair to the other lionesses that had to lose their cursed ones. And we don't want this pride destroyed by your foolishness, now do we?" _**Nagareboshi**_ questioned. _**Natsuhiboshi**_ looked at the ground and started to cry. _

**Tsukikage**_ looked at her _**Okaa-san (Mother)**_ and waddled towards the front of _**Natsuhiboshi's**_ eyes. She shook her head in a fast tempo as salty water drops over on her black head. _

_"It's for the best." One lioness meowed looking at her dearest friend sadly. _

_"_**Hinotama-kun**_, take the _**Kokushibyouhoshi** _to the lake now," _**Nagareboshi** _instructed the fiery-gold lion. _**Hinotama**_ stalked up to the sad mother and carelessly grabbed cub by the scruff of her neck. The cub yelped in pain. _

_"Don't be careless with _**Tsukikage**_!" _**Natsuhiboshi**_yowled at him. _**Hinotama**_grunted in response while he walked to the entrance of the cave, towards its edge where rushing water screamed, ignoring the pleading lioness. _**Tsukikage's**_ mother couldn't take it anymore and rose to her feet and tried to run after them but was blocked off by the sea of bodies. _

_"This is for your own good, _**Natsuhiboshi-sama**_," _**Hitotsuboshi**_ declared quietly. _

_"_**Shuushi (Stop)**_!" A large, deep voice roared. Everyone snapped their head towards the voice. On the opposite side of the cave entrance stood the leader of the pride, _**Kyosei**

_"_**Kyosei-sama**_!" Some lions and lioness mewed loudly. _**Kyosei**_ glared at _**Hinotama**;_ his gaze softened as it landed on the ball of fluff mewling for her life, and struggling to get out of the adult lion's grasp. _

_"Give me my_**magomusume (granddaughter)**_!" He hissed._**Hinotama**_ was about to put _**Tsukikage**_ down when a different elder, _**Hitotsuboshi**_, spoke, "_**Kyosei-sama**** sumimasen (sorry)**_, but you have to remember what that fur color means!" _

_Instead of **Kyosei** speaking, it was **Natsuhiboshi**. "_**Otou-san (Father)**,_ don't let them do this!" _

**Tsukikage's**_grandfather nodded at her and looked _**Hitotsuboshi**_, "Even though she has that fur, she is my heir." _

_Glaring, he stared at everyone and roared, "From this day forward, no one is allowed to harm my grandchild! Defiance means death!" _

**Hinotama**_timidly release the wailing cub and backed away, bowing. _**Tsukikage**_ stumbled walking towards her mother. The rest of the pride staggered back, still frightened about her fur color and making a clear path to guide the young cub to her mother. _

Voices soon started to disappear along with the used to be visible pride. As **Tsuki** regained consciousness she heard the soft voice of her** imouto (younger sister)** singing. Moonlight fluttered her eyes open and stared at the entrance where her sister sat. Instantly the eldest daughter recognized the song. **Okaa-san (Mother)**… Moonlight walked up behind the singing cub.

"That always was your favorite song," Moonlight murmured. Starlight abruptly stopped and turned around at a rapid pace.

"When did you wake up?" Starlight meowed in hushed tone. **Tsuki** smiled warmly, the first time since they got there, and mewed, "Memories are a pain in the ass sometimes." Suddenly her smile faded and she continued, "Remember when you asked if I hated **Okaa-san (Mother)**?"

"**Gomen (Sorry)**, I didn't mean to upset you…" **Hoshi** looked away as if ashamed.

"**Iie (No)**, it got me thinking. And to tell you the truth I don't, I hate the pride. But you weren't born yet so you wouldn't know what the pride was like."

"**Hai (Yes)**," Starlight looked back at her sibling. "I wasn't born with the pride."

_And I'm sure they would've loved you… _

**Tsuki** quickly changed the subject, "Why were you singing that song? The only time I ever here that song is when something bad will happen."

"I think something will, I've been getting an icy vibe from someone in here for a while. But there are too many lions and lionesses to track who it belongs to."

"Don't worry about it, somehow you always find who's sending it. Now we to wait to see what the bad thing is," **Tsuki** ordered quietly and turned her back from her kin, "But not tonight. You have to sleep and ignore that feeling for now," Moonlight reassured. Even as she spoke the light bulb in her kept flickering trying to figure out who and what was going to happen. Starlight looked doubtful but trusted her sister with everything she had.

"**Hai (Yes)**! For once your right," Starlight smiled as she followed her kin back inside.

"Yeah I guess yo— hey! This isn't the first… it's the third!" **Tsuki** muttered playfully lying on her dark back staring at the ceiling of the cave. Slowly, they began to fall asleep.

* * *

**You got a little peak of Moonlight's sadistic past. In her flashback her name is "Tsukikage" because of that's her actual name. All flashbacks her name will be "Tsukikage" not "Tsuki" or "Moonlight". **

**Note: Some of you are reviewing about the names (EX: Moonlight: Tsuki), go to my profile about that. I have tib-bits of info that'll help you on that issue. Again, please review. Getting three reviews is sad... Demo, like I had said earlier, I cannot force and I'm not going to; it's too troublesome. **

**Ja ne!**


	5. Kai & the Traitor

**Summary- Two lioness cubs are in the luggage hold of a plane where they will be going to France with their owner, Jeffery, and Mother. But things don't go as planned. Now, stuck somewhere in Africa how will the pampered lioness cope?**

**Note- Here's Chap.5 of Moons and Stars. From now on Moonlight (Tsuki) is a teenager, Starlight (Hoshi) still has a month and two weeks until she is a teenager (story wise not real wise!). About the nicknames, from here on out some nicknames will change so I'm going to add their nicknames to you won't get confused. I not sure but I think in later chapters it'll get a little dark so prepare! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Lion King!**

**Legend-** "Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Flashback_

**Japanese word (meaning)**

* * *

Groggily, Starlight opened her sea blue eyes. Most of the lions were gone, only lionesses and cubs slept. She turned her head towards Moonlight. She was soundlessly sleeping on her midnight furred back. 

**Hoshi **didn't sleep that well; the vibe still sent unwanted chills down her back thinking about it, making her hairs stand on end, but that unwanted feeling was gone… for now. As she looked around she noticed **Kasen **and **Go-ruden **were missing as well.

_Where did everyone go?_ Starlight thought as she sat up. Quickly, she nudged **Tsuki** awake.

"**Aneue (Older sister)**, up!"

"It was Diamond's fault, he broke the vase…" Moonlight mumbled still in her dream state. The sleeping lioness rolled to her side and started to rake at the pale ground.

Surrendering the idea of waking her sister up, she strolled to the entrance of the den. The sun barely reached its peak, showing off radiant colors in the sky. This was the time of day that **Hoshi** enjoyed, a new day starting, and the old becoming nothing but the figment of the past. **Tsuki** always said that that's why **Okaa-san** named her Starlight, because no matter how dark it is **Hoshi's** shining fur always kept a glowing light, promising something new. Suddenly, much to her own surprise, Starlight smiled brightly.

"Might as well go to the Watering Hole…" She spoke in a whispering voice so she didn't wake the others.

When she got there she expected quietness, and a calming mood. But that didn't go as planned. It reeked of hyena. Unpredictably a low and dangerous growl erupted from her throat. Why were they here? This wasn't their territory, when they had first encountered them a few weeks ago she had asked **Kaze-sama** what the Truce was. But all she stated was that **Hoshi** didn't need to worry about it. What was the Truce about anyways? Starlight stuffed more of these questions into the deep recesses of her mind.

Unexpected ice shivers zapped down her spine, every hair on end as if she touched electricity. She smelled blood. But, it was the scent that made her freeze. **Go-ruden**? **Hoshi's** heart got caught in her dry throat. Where was Kree? Against her will, her paws started moving towards the scent. Abruptly she stopped at a soaring, extensive trail of grass. Frightened, she paw-stepped in the meadow until her left paw slipped on something wet, cold, foul smelling, and sticky. Her body catapulted on her side into the substance. Her eyes widen in horror as her nose discovered what it was. Blood.

Starlight's lungs were frozen for a second before she gave out a blood-twisting yowl. Terrified, she ran back to the pride and towards her sister.

* * *

Once she got to the den, the franticly speaking lions and lionesses stopped dead as they saw and scented **Hoshi**. **Tsuki **violently shoved everyone out of her way to get to Starlight. 

"What happened? **Daijoubo (Are you alright)**?" Moonlight asked anxiously. **Hoshi** was shivering violently and her eyes seemed distant. Wind, Kite, and Wildfire rushed to the entrance thinking it was someone else. They froze at the sight of Starlight.

Kite was the first to break free from the shock, "Why are you covered in blood," His outburst was a statement in the disguise of a question.

**Hoshi's **eyes widened, her muscles tensed, and her breath picked up at the word 'blood'. Wind looked worried while Wildfire was speechless.

Wind walked past Kite and up to Starlight. "Where did this happen?"

**Hoshi** was still quiet. Her mind suddenly went blank, and her vision broke. Everything started to spin until a song played on her ears…

"**Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?**(Summer Fire Star, why are you red?),

**Yuube kanashii yume wo mita** (Last night I had a sad dream),

**Naite hanashita** (Crying as I talked),

**Akai me yo** (Oh, red eyes),

**Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?** (Summer Fire Star, why are you lost?),

**Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru** (You are searching for we who disappeared),

**Dakara kanashii yume wo miru** (That's why I have sad dreams)…" **Tsuki** started to sing, trying desperately to get her little sister out of her trauma. As far as Moonlight knew, the only time Starlight ever goes into that traumatic daze is when phase one of her vision or vibe came true, and the only antidote was **Okaa**-**san's** song.

All the lions and lionesses looked at **Tsuki** with addled eyes. **Hoshi **came back into focus and to Moonlight's surprise she started crying.

"There's a dead lion near the Watering Hole and it smells like Kree!" She choked out, her words coming out in a blur. **Tsuki's** eyes widened in disbelief but Kree's family seemed to glare into space. Without sparing words, Wildfire sprinted out of the den and towards the Watering Hole. Wind looked at Kite signaling for him to stay and chased after her mate.

Kite watched as they left and then looked at Starlight from the corner of his eye. "It wasn't Kree."

Moonlight turned to glance at him then stared back at her sister with hurtful eyes. "Let's not worry about that, let's worry about getting the stench off of my sister."

"Should I _wake_ up Kree?" Kite asked nonchalantly. **Hoshi's** head shot up once she heard Kree's name. A motherly warm look entered **Tsuki's** eyes as she watched her kin's eyes brighten with joy.

"Yeah, I think it would be good to bring **Go**-**ruden **for Starlight's sake."

* * *

"Wildfire! Please, slow down!" Wind screamed failing to catch up to her mate. Wildfire paid no attention to her pleas as he sprinted in the fields. He had to see it for himself; he had to prove it with his own eyes. He stopped in front of the stalk of grass were the unknown lion's scent resided. Wind finally caught up with him and halted at his side. 

"I don't think you should see this," Wind suggested sadly.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?"

Without wasting words, Wildfire carefully stepped through until he saw a charcoal-fire body in front of him. He stepped back, his body giving into the shock.

Wind was close behind and hid from the site in her mate's black main and whimpered, "My baby!"

"Kai…" Wildfire whispered almost inaudibly.

"Those damn hyenas, they broke the Truce. And took my cub with it!" Wind hissed as she looked at Kai in despair.

"But why go after Kai? A lion that never fought with nor killed any of them?" Wildfire asked aloud. In his head he added: _And so close to the full moon too._

"Do you think that maybe—?"

"Yes," Wildfire stated cutting her off. A sigh escaped his lips before he continued; "I believe that we have a traitor in our pride." Wind glared at the ground knowing he was possibly right, "Lets just bury him now, please."

Wildfire nodded at once as he licked Wind's cheek. He stepped forward and started digging on the part of ground that wasn't stained with Kai's blood.

As her mate dug she began the pride's ceremony, "Kai was a very noble warrior. He was the eldest child of the current leader, Wildfire. He was destined to become the next leader of his pride. Kai bestowed a white cross on his tail, identifying him as our pride's "Son of God". Kai always worked hard, and earned his keep. Please, accept him as one of your own with satisfaction, Elders."

With that, Wildfire dragged Kai's body into the pit and began to bury him. Wind smiled sadly. Through she looked peaceful her mind was raging. The one sentence that continued to stab her head was: The hyenas will pay with their life!

* * *

**Hoshi** purred as Kree washed off the blood with his paws. The water glistened as the minute waves entwined themselves together. But, she was relieved to see Kree's cheerful, dense tone and face. None of them had told Kree about the body. It was rough enough to have to wait for the news from **Kaze**-**sama** and **Kaji**-**sama**, let alone talking about it. 

As Starlight and **Go_-_ruden **bathed in the water Moonlight and Kite sat on the dry earth, watching their siblings calmly.

"Your brother's getting too close," **Tsuki** glared as **Kree** affectionately nipped **Hoshi's** ear. Consumed in his thoughts, Kite didn't notice nor care that she was meowing about. Irritated from the silence she received, Moonlight snapped her head toward the ignorant lion. But her attitude changed once she saw his expression. Her ears flattened, making a straight line.

"**Kasen**…"

As she expected, she was greeted with his cold shoulder. Moonlight controlled herself before her ears flattened in irritation. Thinking of a way to get his attention, **Tsuki** lifted her tail and rested it on his. Kite's eyes widened by the sudden movement and snapped his head towards the lioness and glared.

"What?" He growled and jerked his charcoal fire-red tail opposite from the triumph-smiling she-cat. Moonlight looked away from him and stared at the bright full moon. "Your whole family and the pride seem to be concerned. Who _is _he?"

The black tint is his emerald eyes flared as he glared at her and snarled, "None of your business!" **Tsuki** closed her eyes and hissed defiantly, "It put my baby sister in a hemophobic trauma. I'll be damned if it isn't my business!" Kite turned his head to the right, still refusing to answer. Starlight's older sister glared when he muttered, "Then be damned…"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A BRATTY LITTLE CUB!!!"

Moonlight's uproar forced **Hoshi** and Kree's heads to face the older sibling's direction. Concern and fear flashed into the sea green eyes of the younger sister as crimson eyes darkened at the older lion.

"What's gotten into her older sis?" **Go_-_ruden** asked as he watched. Instead of replying, Starlight ran to her sister paying no heed to the icy droplets falling off of her coat. Once she reached her destination, she whispered to her kin, "**Aneue (Older sister)**, please, stop fighting!"

The crimson-eyed lioness stood up and continued to glare and the irritated teen. Kree walked beside his own kin. "If my bro is being hot-headed it must really be none of your concern," He stated matter-of-factly.

**Tsuki's** eyes widened at the comment. Who was he to say it wasn't any of her business? He didn't even know what they were talking about! **Hoshi** stared from her only family left to the lion she admired with worried eyes. Suddenly Moonlight hunched down quickly and pounced onto the unsuspecting Kree!

* * *

**Moonlight**

**Nickname- **_Tsuki_ (Moon), _aneue _(Sister)

**K****ite **

**Nickname- **_Okibi _(Blazing fire), _Kasen_ (Fire Arrow)

**Starlight **

**Nickname- **_Hoshi _(Star)

**Kree **

**Nickname- **_Riau _(Thunderstorm), G_o-ruden_ (Golden)

**Wind **

**Nickname- **_Kaze-sama _(Lady Wind), _Kaze _(Wind)

**Wildfire**

**Nickname- **_Kaji-sama _(Lord Fire), _Kaji _(Fire)

* * *

**That was chapter five! Like I said in chapter two, my father is a genius at _breaking_ _and/or frying_ the memory then goes after my laptop. Chapter six is almost finished. It would have most likely been posted on Christmas Day but genius over here -points to Father- broke the computer (I didn't have my laptop then) for three weeks where his computer genius friend was biking in the mountains... Anyway, I'll try to update A.S.A.P.! Since I have my laptop, I'll be able to update sooner. Drop a review!! **

**Ja ne!**


	6. Am I Really a Curse?

**Summary-Two lioness cubs are in the luggage hold of a plane where they will be going to France with their owner, Jeffery, and Mother. But things don't go as planned. Now, stuck somewhere in Africa how will the pampered lioness cope?**

**Note- Crystal Pool is what StarPride called a watering hole. This chapter is mostly based on Moonlight's past and her P.O.V. Most of you seem to not understand why they speak Japanese. GO BACK AND READ THE FIRST CHAPTER AGAIN!! I'm tired of repeating why they speak Japanese. Slashing out at you guys isn't my intention but come on… Please, use common sense on it. Please. Some of you want to know why I call Kite Okibi and Kree Riau and so forth; it's for future chapters so you just have to live with it, okay? I never do things like this without a reason. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-** **I DO NOT own Lion King!!!**

**Legend**- "Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Flashback_

**Japanese word (meaning)**

* * *

**_Am I Really a Curse?_**

* * *

"You shouldn't say things like that when you don't even know what they're talking about. You could get hurt," Moonlight growled in a threatening hiss only Kree could hear. **Riau **glared up at **Tsuki **then her facial expression dawned on him. Her eyes held sadness and pain. But why did her eyes hold such a guilty appearance? Kree was brought back to reality when Starlight stammered.

_"_**A-aneue (O-older sister)**!_" _**Hoshi **yowled, leaping towards the bundled teenagers. Kite was in a state of shock before he growled darkly, "What the hell are you doing?" **Okibi **looked as if he was about to hurl Moonlight into the dirt until Starlight rushed in front of him.

"Move it!"

**Hoshi **didn't hear the angered and confused lion. She looked at the angry lioness, and then gripped the nape of her neck. Through ruffled fur the younger lioness mewed, "**Aneue (older sister),** get off him. Please, try to calm down!" Before she could say anything else **Tsuki** tore herself off of **Riau **and Starlight's sharp, white teeth. When she twirled around, her face was only inches apart from Kite.

Rage consumed his eyes as he scowled at the lioness.

"What?" her question held no curiosity but darkness. Whatever he was about to say went unspoken as Moonlight strolled right by him. **Okibi **gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to call back to her.

**Hoshi** was about to run after her when Kree walked up next to her. Kite seemed to have suddenly forgotten about **Tsuki** as he ran to his kin and asked, "Are you okay?"

**Riau **looked at his brother and smiled boldly, "Of course!" Although in his head he silently added: _I think it's Moon who's hurt_. Satisfied with his answer Starlight looked to where her sister retreated. "I'm going to go after Moonlight. She never acts like this." **Hoshi** was about to walk off until Kree used his body to block her.

"I think Moon needs to be alone right now." Kite silently agreed. Sighing in defeat, Starlight muttered, "I suppose your right."

* * *

**Tsuki** used her forepaw to swipe at rocks that seemed to glare at her. "Stupid things…" She muttered walking on the border that separated the lions' territory and the hyenas'. Everything seemed to be replaying from when she was in _that_ pride. _Death is only the beginning…_ She thought darkly. 

**Tsukikage**_ entered the cavern with a proud smile. She had finally been able to kill that annoying bird that would peck at her every time she left the den. As she entered everyone seemed to glare at her darker than usual. One of the Elders shoved her out of his way, knocking her over, as he walked out of the cave. _What's going on? _She thought as she rolled herself back to her feet and looked for her _**Okaa-san (mother). **_But she remembered that she went on the evening patrol, teaching young lions and lionesses how to trace the territory._

_It suddenly hit her that she hasn't seen _**Ojii-san (grandfather) **_since early yesterday. Normally he was always by her side, watching her, protecting her, teaching her. Shoving her head in every direction, _**Tsukikage**_ looked for someone that didn't look like they wanted her dead… that much. Finally she saw one of their eldest Elders, _**Hitotsuboshi**_, speaking to a lioness around _**Tsukikage's**_ age. Sighing, she tried to ignore the glares and shoves she received from the clan. Once she was next to the old lioness, the speaking cub automatically stalked off._

"**Nani (What)**_?" Through all the ice thrown at her, _**Tsukikage**_ sensed a hint of sadness._

"**Hitotsuboshi-san**_, where is _**Ojii-san (Grandfather)**_?" _**Tsukikage**_ noticed that the Elder had restrained herself from slashing out at her. Frightened by the Elder's odd movements, she started to back off. She was about to turn and resume her search for her _**Ojii-san (Grandfather)**_ when her feet froze when _**Hitotsuboshi **_whispered, "Dead. You killed him. It's your entire fault…"_

_Everything became a blur as Tsukikage dashed past everyone that was in her way. Was she a curse? Why couldn't she just look like everyone else? Thoughts ran away from her as she fell into the Crystal Pool. Loudly she let the tears fall in rivers. She looked into the water as laughing entered her flattened ears. Tears still steaming down her dark face, _**Tsukikage**_ turned to see the lioness that was talking to _**Hitotsuboshi**_ earlier._

"**Kawaboshi-chan**_?"_

"_I should be honored to know that you know my name, _**Kokushibyouhoshi_-_sama**_," _**Kawaboshi**_ sneered as she watched with satisfaction as her victim flinched. _

_The said victim looked into the water once again as she said, "Please... don't call me that. That isn't my name, my name is _**Tsukikage**_." _**Tsukikage**_ heard a snort as she stared into icy depths._

"_You honestly think that's what we call you? _**Tsukikage**_? Ha! If you haven't noticed, _**Kokushibyouhoshi_-_sama**_, this is the _StarPride. _Not some petty _MoonPride_. You have no right to be the heiress to the leadership! If it weren't for _**Kyosei_-_sama **_you would be dead by now! And this is how you repay him? By killing him? You really are a _**fushubi (disgrace)**_!" _**Kawaboshi**_ taunted. Her glare pierced through _**Tsukikage**_ like a rock smashing through the thinnest glass._

**Tsukikage**_ backed out of the water, ignoring the droplets. Her crimson eyes widened in depressed terror. _**Ojii-san (grandfather) **can't be dead. Impossible. They're lying to me. They have to be… _She opened her mouth to say what she was thinking but sound was not heard. _**Kawaboshi**_ smiled evilly; loving the reaction she was receiving._

"_What wrong _**Kokushibyouhoshi_-_sama**_?" She asked innocently…_

"Why are you following me?" Moonlight growled. She kept her body forward along with her gaze. After that outburst, three hyenas revealed themselves from behind a mountain-like rock.

"Hello," A female hyena greeted. Her spotted dark fur was ragged and dusty, as if she was fighting with the dirt earlier. She was quickly shoved out of the way by Leaf, the same hyena that almost killed **Tsuki** during their first encounter.

"What's lion-trash doing away from her pride?" The third hyena, male, taunted; his pale brown eyes gleamed mischievously. Moonlight immediately recognized the hyena as the third member of the hyenas that greeted the siblings months ago.

"I have no pride," **Tsuki** stated darkly. What did they want at a time like this? The female hyena pouted, "Does that mean you have no wear to sleep?" The moody lioness turned her head over her shoulder to glare at the irritating creatures.

"Cut the crap. What do you want?"

Leaf smirked, "We have a proposition for you."

* * *

**Hoshi** looked anxiously at the entrance of the cave. It was past sundown and Moonlight still wasn't back. 

_I hope everything is alright._

She continued to stare at the opening as Wind paced from corner to corner. Kite was lying on his stomach along with his father speaking quietly to each other, probably about how to tell Kree that his eldest brother died. Kree was sleeping in the corner of the cave like most of the pride.

None of the lions, not even Starlight, knew what was going through **Tsuki's** skull. As **Hoshi** said before, Moonlight never acted in such a manner. So did she suddenly start now?

When the gang had gotten back to the den, with one missing, Kite immediately went to his father to report on territory boundaries and scent markers, major details of the quarrel earlier left out, and mewed that **Tsuki** went to watch the sunset from the Watering Hole. Wildfire merely nodded as he ended his report. His interest quickly fade and dismissed his son, as he told of Moonlight's so-called "whereabouts", with a lash of his dark tail. Kite dipped his head in respect and stalked to the corner of the cave where Kree rested, stretched in a tiring sleep.

**Hoshi** looked at the milky half-moon before she closed her eyes. _Just, please, come back safely… _**aneue (older sister)**.

* * *

Moonlight studied the dead bracken and leaves giving the hyenas shelter. Steadily she rose from her moss bed, gazing intently on the entrance. She didn't know why she allowed herself to stay there. If she was allowed back into the pride's home they all would know where she was. Picking her way to the front she had to paw step over the still sleeping hyenas. Suddenly she smirked as she stopped at the entrance; those **bakas (idiots) **believed her! 

_Leaf smirked, "We have a proposition for you."_

_**Tsuki's **eye twitched; who the hell did they think they were? Lions do not make deals with hyenas! But with all that happened how could it get worse? The lioness sighed as she mewed, "What is it?"_

_All of the hyenas smiled cruelly as the female dog barked, "We want you to be a spy within _your pride_ for us," The dark furred lioness was about remark when she continued, "of course you want to know what is in it for you. Either way you chose our pack is going to attack the lions. We will make sure not to harm your sister. All others we cannot agree to. So, what is your decision?"_

_Moonlight looked as if she was about to explode with laugher. Turning to face them, she sat, her tail lying neatly over her paws. She stared at the dogs with amused crimson eyes, "You expect me to succumb to your demands because you threaten to hurt my sister? You're pathetic!" She stopped her rants short and then snapped, "Find another toy."_

_With that she turned and started walking again. The hyenas looked at each other and when the two males stared at the female intently. She looked at the others nervously, "What?"_

"_Come on, Sand, you need to get her to agree! We need her or else Boss will be angry and dispose of us!" Leaf cried. Sand looked at him, her black eyes intense with annoyance. Slowly she muttered, "Fine." And stalked quickly towards the leaving lioness._

_Once next to the lioness, Sand stated boldly, "I happened to over hear your quarrel with the Pride Leader's son… W__ell the _**new**_ Pride Leader." There was something wrong in the way she said that. _**Tsuki **_stopped and glared at the hyena, "You know something? Tell me. Now."_

_Sand inwardly smirked as she followed Moonlight in suit. The hyena smiled calmly and barked, "Only if you accept our offer." _**Tsuki **_sighed, she didn't like hyenas but she had to give credit to this one. She was smart and knew how to get what she wanted. Why couldn't she accept the offer? She had no ties to the pride; no memories to want to protect the lions within it. It was their battle, not hers._

_Moonlight sighed once again, "Fine. I'll accept your proposition. Now, tell me what you know and I want all of it. Anything left out and the deal is dead."_

_Sand nodded in acceptance. Ebony eyes met crimson as she said, "You'll have to sleep in our den though. Leader doesn't like us straying out at night."_

**Tsuki **_looked at her in wonder but decided against saying anything. She needed to cool off and think for a while. For one night only, she'll be siding with the hyenas. "Whatever, let's just go."_

"_Follow me."_

Moonlight pushed the memory to the back of her mind. Now all she wanted to do was leave.

"Remember what you promised."

The lioness snapped her head towards the female bark. She glared as she watched the sleeping hyena that lay close to the opening. **Tsuki** replied nothing and left. She wasn't going to waste time arguing about the 'promise'. She wasn't going to keep it. Besides, Starlight will have a heart attack if she wasn't back soon. But first, she needed to get rid of that scent.

* * *

Satisfied with her smell, **Tsuki** entered the cavern with a calm face. Almost immediately she was tackled by yowling **Hoshi.**

"Where have you been?!?! I was worried sick! Why didn't you come back? Are you hurt? Where—" Starlight was cut off by her kin. "I'm just fine, okay? Now, please, get off me."

**Hoshi** laughed nervously as she jumped off of her **aneue (older sister)**. A piercing roar ran throughout the rocky cave in waves. All lions and lionesses stared in the direction of their Leader, Wildfire. Wind, Kite, and Kree were on either side of him.

The sisters stared at family as they trotted over to them. Kite was looking at a rock with great interest; not wanting to look at Moonlight, Kree stared at her with curious eyes; their parents were both gazing at her with contempt and anger.

"Where were you?" Wildfire growled. His eyes flashed dangerously. If **Tsuki **wasn't shunned at such a young age she would have been scared of the gleam. The older lioness frowned, "Relax. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Wildfire growled out in anger, "Answer me!"

Wind looked at her mate with pained eyes. He never held that tone. Moonlight suddenly glared at him, "Look. You're not my Mother, you're not my Father. They're dead, so don't treat like your cub." Starlight stared at her kin with wide eyes. "**Aneue (Older sister)**…"

**Okibi** snapped his eyes towards the distressed lioness. Something was different from when she stalked off the other day; she was more distant from her voice, blocking off all emotion. He stared at his father.

"Let me take care of this," He mewed. His father's eyes looked doubtful but nodded; stalking off deeper into his cavern, Wind tailing after him. **Riau** looked at Kite with a questioning stare.

"Kree, take Starlight. I need to talk to Moonlight. Alone."

The younger lion nodded and looked at Starlight, silently telling her to follow. She didn't budge; she felt like it was her fault. Maybe is she had followed her **aneue (older sister) **instead of listening to her crush things might have changed, might have been different. Maybe if—

"Follow him."

**Hoshi's** eyes widened and looked at **Tsuki**. Moonlight's eyes were covered by dark clouds, hiding her emotion. Starlight didn't argue; she knew better. As she left with **Riau**, **Tsuki **followed **Okibi** when he twitched his tail in the direction he was headed.

* * *

They sat in silence; both uncertain of how to say what was on their minds. Both wanted to say "sorry" but didn't know how to get past their pride. Refusing to look at each other, they could only stare at the glistening mirror of water in front of them. Finally, Kite broke the silence. 

"You changed my name," He mewed quietly; the lioness gave him a confused stare as he continued, "before you called me "**Kasen**", now you call me "**Okibi**". Why?"

The lioness closed her eyes and smirked. Nicknames. She had always loved giving nicknames; mostly to piss cats off, but for others…

"If I remember correctly, I never called you "**Okibi**" verbally. What makes you think I changed your nickname?"

**Okibi** smirked. He figured he wasn't going to get anything out of her by saying it alone, but this would be worth the try, "Before, whenever I would try to wake you, you would murmur "Leave me alone, **Kasen**". Recently it has been: "Go away, **Okibi**" or "Drop dead, **Okibi**".

"I've never met a lioness that spoke and responded in her sleep." She laughed lightly. Guess he figured her out… somewhat.

"I give nicknames mostly for my amusement. But for you and your loud-mouth brother is proves as a bond, whether I like it our not. **Demo (But)**, I use names as stages. The better I know you; I give you a new nickname. Although I'm too lazy to think of a new name so you're stuck with **Okibi**," Moonlight grinned sheepishly. Kite smirked at her, but soon it was gone. He suddenly looked at the sky, now noticing the sky had changed from a sapphire sky sprayed with clouds to a collection of radiant colors across the sky.

"Do you miss him?" Kite suddenly asked, looking at the lioness next to him.

"Who?" **Tsuki **asked, dumbfounded. Who did she miss? Anyone she would actually "miss" was with her. "Your '**Tatsujin**'** (Master)**... or something. Starlight always talks about him in her sleep or when she suddenly wakes up with a small cry. Who was he to you?" **Okibi **meowed calmly. Moonlight stared at him. Was it just her or did he actually sound… _jealous_? Slowly, she looked at the multihued sky and smiled.

"He was the human that took care of us. Personally, no, I don't miss him. I know it sounds selfish of me but I can live without being pampered until death. My sister…" She slowly began to trail off, frowning, until she regained her confidence to continue, "I'm not sure about her. She wasn't born in the wild, until recently she's never seen blood or death. Our Mother's death was the closet thing she has ever known as _real_ pain. If anything, I want to make sure she can withstand something that severe."

Kite stared at her with understanding, "You have nothing to worry about. Kree might be a moron but he cares for her. He'll make sure she's stable here; he'll teach her what she needs to know to be able to survive. Besides, she's still a cub, so she has time to learn this.

"I'm sure you have basic ability of hunting and whatnot. I'll train you personally. Just don't complain if you get hurt. Got it?"

He smirked as **Tsuki** glared at him. Suddenly he face became sober as if he was trying to look through a fogged mirror and mewed, "I'm sorry. I allowed my own emotions to take control instead of replying rationally."

The ebony lioness stared at him; he was apologizing for before. She nodding, motioning that she understood, and meowed, "Have you told your brother yet? I know the murdered lion was your eldest sibling."

"No, my father wants me to tell him. He says that I need to start taking the responsibilities of Leader. At the moment that moron thinks Kai is patrolling the whole terrain. Who told you?" **Okibi **mewed looking at his female companion. He hadn't told her who it was that was murdered.

"Did you honestly think I slept under a rock? I'm not retarded enough to sleep in the open of unfamiliar territory," The lioness meowed angrily. Kite only replied with a glare; silently ordering her to answer his question and stop beating around the bush. Moonlight sighed as she stared at the water, "I stayed with the hyenas."

If **Okibi **was any other lion, he would have gasped. But no, he was the second-born son of the Leader; the heir. Kite didn't have the privilege of acting in such a manner. Instead his eyes narrowed in anger and coldness as he mewled darkly, "You stayed with **whom**?"

"I stayed with hyenas. Disgraceful, yes, I know. I'll make no excuse for it since I have none," **Tsuki **mewed. The dark aura that he was emitting was proof enough that he was furious. She looked away from him and shut her eyes, expecting him to starting screaming. Instead she heard him sigh.

"Whatever. You're here and that's all that I care about. The hyenas killed Kai. I didn't want you to be dead as well. It would be too much of a nuisance," Kite muttered. Moonlight glared at him. _So much for showing compassion…_

"Bastard…"

He smirked and stared at her with darkly amused eyes. "Sure, why not? Let's go back now. Starlight has been ripping off her fur worrying over you." Without waiting for her to reply, he started to walk off. **Tsuki's **voice made him stop and gaze at her. The look in his eyes demanded an explanation.

"There… was a condition for me staying with them and giving the information you refused to share…" Moonlight trailed off. She couldn't meet his eyes; she was too ashamed. Even if she wasn't going to follow through with the deal, she still felt guilty for her stupidity, her naïve curiosity that would allow her to agree to anything. Kite growled when he saw this.

"Speak."

"I'm supposed to be their "spy" within your pride. They're planning to attack your family. I am supposed to help with this plan, but I'd rather eat my own leg then help mutts," **Tsuki **muttered bitterly. **Okibi's **tinted ebony-jade eyes widened slightly. Suddenly he growled; his sharp, colorless teeth exposed.

"They're planning an attack?! Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" His eyes acquired an untamed flame as he growled at the lioness. His midnight mane seemed to bristle as his nails clawed into the rocky terrain. She resisted the strong urge to flinch and, instead, hardened her gaze at him as she hissed, "I don't want you to speak to your father about this. Telling him now will only cause uproar and undeserved deaths. You've already lost an important member of your family; you don't need bloodshed as well."

Kite shut his eyes and looked away. He didn't want to admit it but she was right. No lion or lioness within the pride was emotionally ready for a battle. He hated the uneasy feeling in his gut; he hated the bubbling unsure feeling. He hated emotion. The lion growled out a sigh and looked at her, his eyes unfeeling, "Fine. I won't speak to my Father about this matter. Tomorrow Kree and I will start you and your sister's training.

"We're leaving now. Hurry up." Instead of snapping at him for giving her blunt and direct orders, she followed silently. She never told him of the traitor within his pride. Moonlight was positive that his parents knew of a traitor but didn't tell anyone. That's the only reason why **Kaji **showed concern when she entered the den; he suspected _her_ as the traitor. _Traitor… I can't be a traitor if I keep no tries to the pride. They can accuse me and watch me all they want; I _have _nothing to betray._

There was a reason why she didn't tell. The traitor had been emotionally harming **Hoshi **within her dreams. Moonlight's mother, **Natsuhiboshi**, had told her Starlight had the ability to see the future, but at the cost that she'll feel the emotional and physical pain while in the premonition. And being as possessive as she is over **Hoshi**, she could not allow her kin to stay in pain for a future a moronic cat was going to bring.

The traitor was **hers**!

* * *

**AH-HA! See? Told I would update soon! XD Chapter six took a while for one reason; Dad doesn't know how _NOT TO_ break the computer. But I am back with a laptop (I love you Grammy)! Hopefully it doesn't look rushed... I took quite a bit of time on it O.o This chapter, you could say, is important for the story. Yes, yes, enough of my babbling. **

**Summary for Chapter Seven: When the Walls of Jealousy Crumble!**

**Moonlight and Starlight's training begins! But what's this? A lioness within the pride seems to be jealous of Kite's new interest! Who is she and why is so intent with being with Kite? Why is Moonlight getting annoyed with her every time she's near him? New emotions surface as Moonlight finds that some emotions are better left unknown in _Chapter seven: When the Walls of Jealousy Crumble!_**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
